Victors
by Rugbyforlife
Summary: 24-part series detailing 24 victors  1 each for district   gender  Will NOT feature any known victors apart from the unknown 1st victor of D12.
1. Rok Van Weath D2M Part 1

**Author Note: This will be the first part in a 24-part series (a victor for each district and gender) They will NOT be in district order but in chronlogical order e.g: 1st Hunger Games, 2nd Hunger Games, 5th Hunger Games and so on. Anyways enjoy! **

**Victors **

**Rok Van Weath - District 2, Part 1 **

"Ladies and Gentlemen let the 1st Hunger Games begin" a voice booms out through the arena. We had been told of all the rules and guidelines in the place where all the tributes as we are called by the capitol people. We are required to stand on these metal plates for 60 seconds, they didn't tell us why. It's now starting to hit me that this is real; chances are I'm going to die, in this arena by another kid. A massive crash goes through the arena and smoke clouds my vision, eventually the smoke clears, and I become aware of next to me there is an empty plate, oh so that's why we don't step off our plates.

A gong sounds, and many of us still seem shaken up by the smoke and the crash. The girl from 4 isn't though she speeds towards the golden shape, which we were told is called the cornucopia. Suddenly seeing her makes me come back to reality. I jump off my plate and race towards her, she starts to tire and we reach this beautiful golden horn together she grabs a backpack and I grab another, bigger one. I see there is a really grassy area, which I guess must go up to my shoulders, I aim for that. I don't stop till I'm way out of the others reach, I then turn around and the shocking sight, makes me nearly throw up.

There are masses and masses of fighting and blood. A particular sight makes me feel faint and woozy, the girl from 7 I believe has the small 12 year old from 11, what happens next is unmentionable, she kicks the girl to the ground before beating her to a pulp, cutting her up with a small knife she grabbed and then finally puts the girl out of her misery and snapping her neck. I slowly sit myself down onto a nearby log. I start to drift off, and then some cannons go off. Fifteen go off in total. This means fifteen kids are dead, and there is still eight more to go yet.

I decide to open my backpack and see what I have to work with. A 2 litre canteen of water, a small tin of fruit, a pack of nuts and roots, some crackers, water purifier, a belt of knifes, and finally a small sleeping bag which will camouflage into the night. I pull out the belt of knives and look at each individually. They are all different. Some are long with sharp edges at the top; some have curved blades while others are just simple knives which are used to cut bread and stuff. I put the belt around my waist. Perfect fit. I smile to myself, it's starting to get dark, I take out some nuts and chew on those for a bit, an hour or so later the anthem of Panem comes across the arena and then we see the dead tributes faces. They post the district numbers with them.

District 1 girl. Both of District 3, same with 5 and 6, the boy from 7, both from 8 and 9 the girl from 10 and the girls from 11 and 12, the one that was brutally abused by the girl from 7. My district partner is still alive as well. Everlyn her name is. She seemed nice, she's 15 I'm 18 so we didn't really see each other at school. I lay out the sleeping bag, flatten some grass and get myself nice and warm, well as warm as I'm going to get when the weather is below freezing and it seems intent on dropping further two hours and I'm stay awake and freezing. I try to think of calming influences, my mother and farther my little dog Sparky.

I don't feel tired; I decide to go for a walk further into the grass. Every step I take makes a small rustling noise, so I decide to stop for a small breather. I hear a small rustling identical to what I was making; I swipe out a knife from my belt. I circle the area looking for a potential danger or anything unnatural. I see a small clump of light hair; I slowly and silently walk towards it. I crouch down before they can see me. I'm so close I can hear they slow breathing, suddenly I feel more confident. I stand up.

"You know I can see you, why don't you just give up" the reply they give is quick and sure.

"Because unlike some people in here I haven't accepted my date with death"

The person stands up; I see it's the girl from 4. She puts out her hand.

"Allies? Or be prepared for a little meeting with death"

I smile uneasily.

"Deal" I say shaking her hand.

"The names Wave but don't go spreading it round yeah? I like my privacy"

"Rok"

_3 days later_

I've been in this place for a couple of days now, since the first day only two more have died. The boys of 1 and 10, I'm glad, because the boy from 1 seemed to be a potential threat to my chances of seeing my family again. I and Wave have rationed our food. We still have some fruit over half of the nuts and roots and 6 crackers, plus some stuff Wave had. today we or should I say Wave decided it would be time to move back into the middle of the arena, she suspects that if we stay out here for much longer, we'll be 'forced' back into where the action will be and I don't like that one bit.

We each carry our own packs, mines slightly less than hers but only just, we eventually reach the cornucopia, the plates are gone but the smell of blood hasn't. We lean onto the horn for a quick breather. I look at Wave. Surely she should have killed me when she had the chance? She seems just so competitive and determined. She seems nothing like some of the girls back home in District for starters her hair is a golden blonde, mind you I guess that is the normal colour in 4. She just seems so boyish. I don't know what to think really, I mean who wouldn't. What would you do if you had found out you had been chosen to go into an arena full of other kids and force to kill, or even worse. Be killed.

_3 days later _

A week. That's how long I've been in here. Now just 5 of us remain, Wave, Everlyn, the girl from 7 the boy from 12 and of course myself. The capitol audience must be loving this. From what I saw while staying in the capitol, they seemed overjoyed with these Hunger Games. The celebrations were wild and long. The food nice and warm. It seemed so perfect. Maybe that's what they wanted us to believe, to believe that everything would be perfect and alright. A Cannon jolts me from my thoughts. I look at Wave, her eyebrows are raised, and she stands up.

"I reckon it's time we split up, there are only us and two others" I agree with her. We sort through our supplies so we have an equal amount. She starts walking back towards the long grass.

"See you in the final two" she shouts over her shoulder.

I sit back down again, sighing. This is it. I can now surely win this thing, I need to stay confident, and more importantly stay alive.


	2. Rok Van Weath D2M Part 2

**AuthorNote: Part 2/2 here is the conclusion of the 1st Hunger Games. If you want any requests to having your character/victor wins REVIEW! **

**Victors **

**Rok Van Weath - District 2, Part 2 **

The scream comes no more than five minutes after Wave left. The scream sounds so much like the person who it belongs to; Wave. I pound my feet across the arena, searching for her, I never realised how much I care. I burst into a clearing and see her look at me with pleading eyes before being stabbed in the throat.

I grab a knife before lobbing it at the attacker's head, it skims her ear, she turns my way. It's the girl from 7. Wave's cannon goes off, I want to just go over there and comfort her, but I know I can't not when her killer is staring at me, with a blood-thirst look in her eyes. She lunges at me with her sword. I parry it with two of my knifes. I move to left towards Wave. She lunges at me again, and again I block it. This goes on for five minutes. I just dodge and parry her, she's good though, she's trying to bide her time and find her opening, but her paitence is running thin, finally she lunges at me with skill or balance instead of dodging, I lunge forward as well, knife in hand, and I implant it into her right shoulder. She howls in pain, cursing at me, however this has made her lose her focus, now's my time to finish her, I lunge at her with such force I nearly knock her over, before stabbing her in the stomach. She falls to the ground screaming, I block out all the noise, and walk towards, I notice she has a loose grip on her sword now, I bend down and yank it from her grasp.

"so you had enough, or should I do what you did to that little girl on the first day?" the fear in her eyes is growing.

"I only did it to get home"

"Surely you could have made it less brutal?"

"No" she replies simply.

"right then what shall I do, I could just let you bleed to death, but for all I know you might survive, so that's out of the question, you know what, I'm just going to kill you with your own weapon. I raise the sword above my head. She mouths no to me, but this isn't just for me, it's for the little girl so brutally murdered and Wave.

"This is for Wave" and bring down the sword. Her cannon goes off immediately. Now only two of us remain. Me and either Everlyn or the boy from 12. I will find out tonight. I decide to let the sword go up with her in the hovercraft. After all, I have my knives. Night falls, and I see the faces of the three dead. First to appear is Everlyn, followed by Wave and then finally the girl from 7. So the boy from 12 made it through then. Tomorrow I decide what my game-plan will be. But for now it's time to sleep.

When I wake up, I feel refreshed. My eyes are wide and awake, as is my body and mind. I take out a few crackers and snack on those for a bit. I decide to make a move and try and finish this thing.

I've been trekking for at least a few hours. I've had a bit of water and some roots and nuts so I'm not dehydrated or hungry.

Then a voice booms across the arena.

"Welcome final two tributes, we have a offer for you" an offer, I wonder what it will be.

"today at exactly midday the arena will explode, the only places that will survive will be the cornucopia and everything that is in a 5 mile radius of it. Thank You" so that's how they plan on getting us together is it? Fair enough, if that's what they want then that's what they'll get. I break into a sprint. It only takes five minutes before I'm standing next to the gleaming and golden cornucopia. I take out some roots and feast on them for a bit. From my guess it must be around about ten or fifteen minutes till twelve. Still no sign of my opponent. I don't know whether to feel relieved or worried. I wait for ten more minutes snacking on some fruit and sipping my water. I see a small figure in the distance, slightly limping, and no prizes for guessing who it is. I stand up, ready. I drop my backpack and now only hold my knives and District 7's sword. Sure enough, a few seconds later we're only a few metres away from each other, all he holds is small box and a dagger. His face and body is covered in scars, bruises and dried blood. I can only imagine what he's been through. He simply puts his dagger and the mysterious box, which is a coal grey colour on the floor in the middle of us and speaks.

"I didn't kill her you know"

"who?" I say, slighlty baffled.

"Everlyn, I haven't killed anyone yet, and I don't plan to" He replies

"do you know how she died?" I say more out of hope than expectation.

"yeah, I do but I wish I didn't it was horrible these crazy birds bigger than you and me swooped down and attacked her all over, there was loads of them, the whole time I hid behind the tree, hoping against hope that they wouldn't see me. They did but only a few followed me"

I wince discovering this must be the cause of his marks.

Then a massive bang and clouds of smoke come across us and the whole arena.

We both fall to the ground, the power of it is incredible I can just hear him over the boom ringing in my ears.

"kill me now please, take home the box give it to my mother, tell her to stay strong" He shouts.

I can hear his coughing. Gradually the smoke decreases and I can see better. The 12 boy is on his hands and knees coughing up blood, it's a horrendous sight. I walk up to him he coughs out his final words.

"please do as I say"

"can I least know your name?"

"Hew" With that he falls over, dead. His cannon goes, I sink to my knees, and having been so strong for these Games, I do the thing I most needed to do since being reaped.

I cry.

I am Rok Van Weath. I won the 1st Hunger Games.


End file.
